Fourteenth Target What if
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Let's face it, Conan, Richard, Meguire, and Trish were lucky to escape that helicopter crash and explosion without injury. Luck...is one thing that Conan seems to have an abundance of but just this once...it seems like his luck may have run out. A gravely injury that'll effect him for the rest of his life, if he even survives it, a secret blown wide open, and a serial killer oh my!
1. Chapter 1

**Case Closed Fourteenth target AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and during the helicopter crash in the Case Closed Movie Fourteenth target everyone was lucky that they weren't badly hurt…well…in this story…that luck didn't exactly work out that good. AU OOC Hurt!Conan)**

"The fuel is leaking out!" Conan said as Richard and Inspector Meguire helped Mr. Trish out of the helicopter they had just crashed in the recess field of Conan's school.

"What? Move move move!" Richard said as he and Meguire helped Trish run away from the helicopter. Whenever the fuel leaked out…that usually meant that there would be an explosion of some kind. Conan was only a few feet behind them when the helicopter blew up, causing the glass in the school to shatter inwards from the force of the explosion.

"Is everyone alright?!" Meguire asked after the rubble and debris stopped flying everywhere. He, Richard, and Mr. Tish was over by the trees where several kids that had been on the recess field were hiding but…where was Conan? A high pitched scream from the school caused everyone to jump, Richard and Meguire running to the source of the noise. Running to the front hallway they saw Conan laying in a woman's arms, not moving and apparently unconscious.

"Call an ambulance quick! The explosion sent him through the doorway and he's hurt badly!" The woman, Mrs. Faulkner, said holding Conan tightly as she looked up at Richard and Meguire pleadingly and worried.

"Right!" Richard said as he took out his cell phone and quickly called for an ambulance.

"Poor kid. He saved our lives but now he's hurt cause of it." Inspector Meguire said lowering his hat over his eyes slightly, it was all his fault that the kid was hurt. If only he had insisted on turning around to take Conan back…

"Do it…again." Conan groaned weakly causing Richard and Inspector Meguire to look shocked, he was conscious?!

"Conan-kun!" Faulkner said wide eyed and worried as she held the boy gently but firmly, trying to put some pressure on the wounds he had on his back and side.

"I'd…do it again…cause…I helped…as…as long as…as I…live…I'll…do…any…thing…to - to help…save as – as many…li-lives…as…as I can…e-even if…I…die." Conan said weakly peeling his eyes open as he panted almost as if having a hard time breathing, although he smiled up at Mrs. Faulkner before turning his head slightly to smile at Meguire and Richard.

"Conan-kun…" Meguire said staring down at the boy shocked and slightly sad. The boy…that brave young eight year old boy would risk his life over and over just to save as many lives as he could…it just wasn't right.

"Don't say that Conan-kun! You'll be just fine. You're a strong little detective. You'll be fine, you'll see." Faulkner said as some other kids and teachers started approaching the scene of the accident.

"Uughhh." Conan only groaned as Faulkner held him in a sitting position close to her body, causing his head to loll to the side and rest against her chest.

"Don't close your eyes Conan-kun! Stay awake until the ambulance gets here! You want to be awake for the ambulance ride don't you?" Faulkner said trying to keep Conan awake for as long as she could, there was no telling if the boy would open his eyes again after he closed them now.

"CONAN!" Amy screamed as she, Mitch, and George ran over and saw Conan laying weakly in their teachers' arms.

"Owww…now… my ears… hurt too…and not…from the…explosion…" Conan weakly muttered causing Faulkner to give a slightly hysterical chuckle.

"Where is that ambulance!?" Faulkner demanded looking up at the two males who were merely staring at Conan.

"They're on the way." Richard said softly after a minute.

"Tell them to hurry it up! He's losing a lot of blood! _Too_ much blood!" Faulkner said causing the group of people gathering around her and Conan to look shocked.

"What he's bleeding!? I thought he just had a broken bone or two!" George said staring at Conan shocked while Faulkner held him closer, close enough that Conan could hear the older woman's heartbeat thumping in his ear through her cloths.

"Dear god." Richard said horrified when he notice the blood running down Faulkner's arms and onto her outfit for the first time. By now the woman's entire skirt was soaked with blood in the front…soaked with Conan's blood.

"Hang on Conan-kun. Please hang on just a while longer, the ambulance should be here very soon." Faulkner pleaded softly with the young boy.

"R-Richard…" Conan said weakly as he tried to look up at Richard who kneeled down next to him.

"I'm right here…brat…" Richard said causing Conan to weakly chuckle, only to cough out blood all over the top of Mrs. Faulkner's outfit.

"C-call…Dr…Agase…tell- tell him…to…call…my…mom… mom an-and…dad…I…I…wanna…see…them…" Conan said causing Richard to nod solemnly.

"I will kid. They'll probably break the sound barrier trying to get here." Richard said causing Conan to laugh again, only to cough out more blood.

"One of his lungs must have been punctured by some shrapnel!" Meguire said causing Conan to nod weakly.

"Y-yeah…big…big piece…in…in my…back…" Conan said as he snuggled closer to Faulkner and the warmth her body provided.

"I…I feel…cold…so…cold…you…you're…really…warm…teac-teach…" Conan muttered as he tried to snuggle closer to the warmth while Faulkner held him closer ever so slightly.

"Do-Don't worry Conan-kun. The ambulance will be here soon and then you'll be nice and warm again. Ah! Hear that? That's the ambulance sirens. They're really close now. You'll be all better soon. I promise." Faulkner said sounding more as if she were trying to reassure herself than Conan.

"D-Dad alw-always…said…y-you…shouldn't…m-make…a…promi-promise…th-that…you…can't…keep…" Conan said his voice weaker than ever as the blood loss finally took its toll on him.

"Th-That's… That's a good thing to know Conan-kun. But you'll be just fine okay?" Faulkner said wide eyed and slightly shocked at his words. Most kids would find comfort in words like what she had told him earlier but it was like…like he thought he wasn't going to survive…it was heartbreaking.

"Yeah you gotta be okay Conan! You're too cool to die! You've done saved our lives loads of times! Like that time with the Italian mafia, oh or that time with the drug selling librarian murderer guy!" Amy said finally finding her voice again while George and Mitch agreed full heartedly with their crush.

"Yeah you saved our lives lots of times! Now you gotta save your own!" Mitch said as the ambulance finally parked in front of the shattered doors. Conan coughed up a big glob of blood right onto Mrs. Faulkner's chest laughing at what George said.

"You'd better live or I'll pound ya for making Amy cry you little snob!"

** Yikes Cliff hanger huh?**

** Please don't kill me…oh and Happy Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Case Closed Fourteenth target AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Conan-kun! Where's Conan-kun?" Vivian Kudo asked rushing into the hospital just an hour later, her husband hot on her heels.

"Vivian?" Eva asked startled at her friends' appearance from where she was helping to comfort her distraught daughter.

"Where's my Sochi?!" Vivian demanded working herself into a genuine panic attack while Booker hurried to try and calm her down.

"Sochi? But I met his mom once and you look nothing like her!" Richard said looking at Vivian confused.

"I was pranking him by showing up in disguise, although he recognized me pretty quickly. Now where is my baby boy!?" Vivian demanded as her eyes begged them for the answer, which caused Richard and Eva to stare at her shocked. Vivian _never_ begged.

"Vivi-chan. Calm down a little bit please. I'm sure the doctors are seeing to him now." Booker said gently, trying to sooth his wife slightly.

"Like hell I'll calm down! I'm not going to calm down until I see that my baby boy is okay!" Vivian yelled at her husband as she sobbed.

"Where's my sochi? Someone please _please_ tell me my baby boy will be okay." Vivian begged as she sank to the floor sobbing, Booker quickly gathering her in his arms and holding her close.

"Of course he'll be okay. He's a strong kid. He's our strong little detective remember? He's going to be just fine." Booker soothed his distraught wife.

"Don't worry ma'am. I'm sure Conan-kun will be fine. He's-He's a strong one. You should see how hard he can kick a soccer ball." Faulkner said trying to help calm the woman as well. She was still covered in the blood Conan had coughed up on her earlier and had to be stopped by Eva and two other women from scrubbing her hands raw to try and get the blood off of them. It didn't matter that they were raw and squeaky clean now, every time she looked at them she saw Conan's blood on them… every time she closed her eyes he was in her arms bleeding to death again.

"I-I bet he is. Jimmy taught him all the soccer tricks he knows. Conan-kun is a little soccer superstar in the making." Vivian said with a hysterical laugh.

"Vivi-chan!" A woman with long blond hair said dashing around the corner.

"Chris-chan. Conan-kun is…is…" Vivian couldn't even finish the sentence before Chris pushed Booker away and held Vivian close, 'shih'ing her gently.

"Don't worry Vivi-chan. Silver Bullet-kun is strong, he'll be okay. I promise." Chris said soothingly as she rubbed Vivian's back.

"Married to her for over 16 years and you still don't know how to sooth her or calm her down Booker-san." Chris said glaring at Booker who just smiled sheepishly and shrugged, his wife was one hell of a woman and could change her mind and mood anytime she wished.

"How's Conan-kun doing?" Sato asked coming around the corner and looking at Inspector McGuire with red rimmed eyes, obviously from crying.

"Last we heard… he had briefly died for the second time on the operating table but they managed to bring him back… other than that it's still touch and go." McGuire told her his hands clenched into fists due to anger and guilt, both aimed at himself. He knew Trish was a target… and yet he still let the kid come along on the helicopter ride. This was all his fault.

"When I find the bastard that did this… how _dare_ he hurt Conan-kun? He's _mine_." Sato said growling as she clenched her fists hard enough to make them bleed.

"Inspector with your permission I'd like to take over this case and use all my available resources to find the rotten bastard that did this to Conan-kun." Sato said locking eyes with McGuire who looked at her shocked for a minute before smirking slightly.

"It's all yours Sato-chan. I'll stay here in case the guy comes back to try and finish the job. Let the hounds of hell out to catch him before that happens." McGuire said causing Richard to jerk up from where he was trying to comfort both his wife and daughter and stare wide eyed while Sato's calm emotionless façade broke to give way to a wide bloodthirsty grin.

"Sir yes sir." Sato said with a salute before grabbing her walkie talkie and tuning into a secret channel for all police officers to hear.

"Attention all available officers! This is Officer Sato Miwako! A sweet little detective boy by the name of Conan Edogawa that I've placed under my personal protection was harmed greatly while saving the lives of a famous golf player, detective Richard Moore, and Inspector McGuire when the helicopter they were in was about to crash due to sabotage from a criminal suspect. This criminal is also the one who shot Inspector McGuire, poisoned Eva Kadan, and shot Dr. Agase and he is still at large!" Sato began pausing while a few outbreaks of anger were heard over the walkie talkie before she cut them off by speaking again.

"I want all available units to work on tracking this bastard down and bringing him to me immediately! Chiba-san, Takagi-san I want you two to join Inspector McGuire in guarding Conan-kun's room in case the bastard comes back to finish the job. He's hurt one of my precious people and now he will pay! The hounds of hell are to be let loose on him!" Sato said causing an uprising of noise over the walkie talkie as everyone spoke up in shock trying to be heard over each other.

"Enough!" Sato snarled to quiet them, sounding like a ferocious dog as she did so.

"Hell hounds are released from their constraints. Now track this bastard down! Officer Sato out!" Sato snarled out before she turned and looked at McGuire.

"…Go catch this bastard Sato-chan." McGuire said causing Sato to grin widely and insanely as her pupils dilated.

"With pleasure inspector. I can't guarantee he'll be alive when I catch him though." Sato said her voice becoming feral as her dilated pupils turned into animalistic slits while her teeth and nails elongated slightly.

"That's fine. Just make sure you cover your tracks." McGuire said smirking and causing Sato to grin even wider.

"Will do. Keep an eye on my little pup… and you might want to explain things to the others." Sato said before going towards the window, opening it, looking out and promptly jumping from the window. A few people cried out in shock and Rachel and Eva ran to the window only to see Sato land on her feet easily with cat like agility, leaving a pretty big crater in the cement sidewalk as she did so.

"What the hell…?" Eva asked staring wide eyed at what the petite woman had done.

"Officer Sato is the leader of a special secret task force inside of the police, called the Hounds of Hell or simply the Hell Hounds by those who know of it." McGuire began looking at his clenched and shaking fists.

"There are very few in this special task force but the ones who are in it…aren't completely human and when not working on a Hell Hound assignment they're undercover in all sorts of positions at the department." McGuire said causing everyone to look at him.

"What do you mean not completely human?" Chris asked staring at the Inspector wide eyed.

"All of them were rescued from a laboratory that experimented on small children and genetic mutation. All of the Hounds have some type of animal DNA in them infused with their original DNA. Each Hound has different animal DNA but the one thing they all have in common, besides the mutations themselves, is the reason they are called Hounds. Each one of them has some dog DNA in them as a starting point but from there the DNA differs." McGuire said causing some of them to look sick at the thought of the genetic experimenting.

"Officer Sato has the most different DNA in one person that we've seen who has survived it all. She has Cheetah, Wolf, Howler Monkey, and Cicada DNA along with the dog DNA. Usually because of her extensive training and strong will power she can keep from showing too many of her animalistic traits but if someone she cares for is hurt or she's startled…she let's them all out at full blast. The legend of the 'Silver Witch' is actually about her when she's startled in the fog as she goes skidding in her car back when it was white instead of red. Being startled like that makes her let loose her shrieks… which are incredibly loud thanks to her wolf, monkey, and cicada DNA. Whereas another of the hounds has less than that, having only Cat, Panther, and the standard dog DNA which makes her a playful and mischievous person." McGuire explained before looking at everyone.

"The fact that she called Conan-kun her little pup means that her animal instincts and sides have all adopted him as her child, or at least a child in her care. Some say there is nothing more dangerous than a mother who's child is in danger…I disagree." McGuire said glancing back at the window as Chiba and Takagi arrived panting for air.

"I say that there is nothing more dangerous than a Hound of Hell who's loved one is hurt, especially if that Hound of Hell is Sato… and if her loved one hurt is her pseudo-son Conan-kun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Case Closed Fourteenth target AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Eight hours, Conan's been in surgery for eight hours now and no one heard anything or left their posts outside the door not even the children. Half of the police force and students at the elementary school came and visited for a while leaving little gifts and cards for Conan or just asking for a progress update which no one had yet.

"Ah! The light went out!" George said as the operating light over the surgery room went out, snapping the half awake adults to full awareness while Takagi dove for his radio. He and Chiba were under very strict and heavy orders from Sato to update her on any changes in Conan's condition at all, and keep her posted every hour.

"Anyone here for Conan Edogawa?" A doctor almost completely covered in blood asked stepping out of the room as several others, all with some blood on them somewhere took Conan's gurney from the room with him on it and put him down in the recovery wing.

"We all are!" Richard said jumping up from where he was sleeping with his head resting on Eva's, her head on his chest and her arms around their daughter who's head was on Eva's lap. Him jumping startled Eva and Rachel awake enough for them to realize what was going on… after Eva punched Richard's arm.

"Baka! I was comfortable!" Eva said glaring at her husband for a second before blushing at what she had said and the position she had been in.

"Now's not the time for you two to get prissy an out unresolved sexual tension. Tell me about my sochi!" Vivian said jumping up from being wrapped in Chris's and Booker's embraces as she glared at the now blushing couple briefly before turning to the doctor.

"Well good news is that he'll most likely survive, the next few hours are critical however… he's a strong boy. I can say with almost guaranteed certainty that he'll make it." The doctor said causing relieved cheers to break out from everyone. Rachel and Serena were jumping up and down hugging each other happily, the three kids present were whooping and hollering, Chiba, McGuire, and Takagi all slumped and laughed in relief, and Vivian had squealed and hugged both Booker and Chris before kissing them both soundly. Even Eva and Richard were cheering, Eva not even pausing or hesitating as she kissed Richard soundly in relief before hugging Vivian and jumping up and down with her like Rachel and Serena were. Richard, Chris, and Booker had goofy grins on their faces from their respective kisses but were no less happy about the boy's survival.

"Sato-san! News about Conan-kun!" Takagi called over the radio in his hands.

"What?! What happened?! Is he expected to be okay?!" Sato demanded over the radio sounding frantic with worry.

"The doctor says he's expected to survive! He'll live!" Takagi said not losing the grin on his face as a loud relieved collective sigh was heard from most of the officers and a relived sob from Sato.

"Thank goodness. I'll be right there in a moment." Sato said before a squealing of tires over the radio made many of the people familiar with Sato's driving to pale. Hopefully she wouldn't hit anything or anyone in her attempt to get back to the hospital in record time.

The shrieking of the Silver Witch and squealing of tires made many rush to the window just as Sato's car came around a curve at over 80 MPH only to jerk to a stop right in front of the hospital. Glancing up at the window Sato smirked as she decided to take a short cut up to the surgery room. Everyone only watched gaping as Sato put her monkey genes to good use, in her mind at least, as she effortlessly scaled the side of the building until she got to the window and easily swung inside, landing with cat like agility and grace.

"Now someone tell me the condition of Conan-kun!" Sato demanded glaring pointedly at the doctor who was startled at her animal like appearance, even most of the others were surprised at the addition of two silver wolf ears on top of Sato's head, a pair of thin membrane like wings on her back, and a thin monkey like tail covered in stripped silver fur swinging swiftly behind her.

"Well as I've said he's expected to survive, but due to the shard of debris that had been inside his back that pierced his left lung he may develop asthma or other lung related illnesses. Luckily it missed most of his spinal cord, only hitting a small bit which left his left arm disabled. He may be able to regain the use of his arm and hand with time and therapy but it's still iffy. He also broke a few ribs, his right leg, and his left ankle but they are expected to heal with enough time and not permanently damage him. He also suffered a concussion but he still has his sight and hearing from what we could tell the few times he was awake during the operation, the medicine to keep him asleep having worn off but we quickly replaced it and sent him back to unconsciousness so it's unknown if he still has his sense of taste, smell, or touch. We'll test those whenever he awakens naturally." The doctor began causing everyone to look horrified at the list of injuries the poor boy received.

"Give him the best care available and don't worry about the costs!" Vivian said immediately with Booker and Chris nodding frantically behind her, they'd pay for it all out of pocket if they had to.

"I'll help you foot the bill Vivian. It's the least I can do for the little boy my daughter sees as a baby brother." Eva said determined, she made more than enough to help foot the bill.

"That kid helped save my life. I'll pay for it all if I have to just get him the best care possible." Trish said from his seat next to McGuire, bandages wrapped around his eyes since he had temporarily lost his sight from the harsh sunlight in his eyes during the light.

"That little boy helped me as well. I'll help pay for it too if not outright pay for it myself." Yoko Okino said from beside Rachel and Serena, a determined but relieved look on her face at hearing that the brave little genius would be okay.

"He may be a little brat but he's _my_ little bratty brother and I know Angie adores him too! I'll pay for everything myself if I have too but get that boy the best help and care there is!" Serena said glaring at the doctor and earning a surprised but thankful look from Rachel.

"You're hiding something. What is it?" Sato demanded looking at the doctor who paled and sweated under her animal stare.

"W-Well we had to do some blood work on him to figure out his blood type in case we needed more donations for the blood transfusions we had to give him…I don't know how but… he has the exact same DNA and genetic markers as Jimmy Kudo. Even identical twins wouldn't have the exact same genetic markers…. Somehow someway… Jimmy Kudos shrunk into a seven year old…the same seven year old that we call Conan Edogawa." The doctor said causing those that knew his secret to go wide eyed while the others merely blinked for a minute.

"I _knew_ he wasn't any normal seven year old!" Serena finally said triumphantly.

"I knew he was Jimmy!" Rachel said at the same time.

"Explains why he's so smart and is a better detective than Moore." McGuire said causing Richard to protest while the others nodded in agreement.

"Why'd you say that like it was some big secret? I've known the whole time that my pup is Jimmy Kudo. You can't fool my nose." Sato said looking at the doctor confused as she pointed to her nose.

"It was supposed to be a secret for everyone's safety." Agase spoke up sweating slightly. Sato merely crossed her arms at this and shocked everyone with her response before asking the question they all wanted to know.

"Hmph. I've known the whole time. My animal sides adopted him when he was still Jimmy, and my animal sides never lie when it comes to my pup. The fact that he's Conan now just makes him my puppy even more. Now can I go see my puppy or not?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Case Closed Fourteenth target AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"He should be completely unconscious for a few hours, at the very least, but he may be able to hear you if you talk to him. We had to give him quite the strong dosage of medicine just to keep him from possibly feeling anything." The doctor said as everyone crowded around Conan's hospital bed where he was hooked up to a breathing machine and several other machines.

"Sochi? Dr. Agase got your message to us. Mommy and daddy are right here, we bought your Chris-kaa-san along too. We're really worried about you ya know? Why'd you go and have to get yourself hurt like that huh?" Vivian asked softly as she sank into a chair beside the bed, taking Conan's hand in her own.

"Puppy-chan. You should be relieved to know that everyone at most of the police departments in Japan are working together to catch the bastard that did this to you. Your friend Harley even has the Osaka division up in arms over what happened to you. Apparently they were all impressed with you when you were there. When I get my claws on him…there won't be enough of him to fit into a thimble." Sato said her eyes soft as she looked at Conan, causing everyone to start and stare in shock as Conan opened his eyes slightly with a groan.  
"Revenge…isn't…the…answer…" Conan groaned out looking up at Sato who stared shock at the fact that he was conscious.

"Maybe not puppy-chan but no one hurts my precious people and gets away with it. They especially don't hurt you and get away with it. NO ONE hurts my puppy-chan." Sato said strongly as she stared softly at Conan, kneeling by his bedside and taking his other hand in both of hers.

"…Pup…py-ch…an?" Conan questioned looking at Sato out the corner of his eye, blinking at the sight of her not so human features.

"I have many animal traits and sides Puppy-chan, and they've all adopted you as either my little one or a child in my care. Due to my Wolf and Dog sides you're my pup, puppy since you're so small now. Therefore you are Puppy-chan, Jimmy-kun." Sato said softly as she smiled at him, although her use of his real name caused him to jerk into an upright position only to grasp his chest in pain when it began bleeding again.

"Puppy-chan/Jimmy/brat/Sochi!" The various people said alarmed while Jimmy stared at them breathing raggedly.

"How?" He raised out staring up at them through half lidded but very intelligent eyes.

"How do you know about me?" Jimmy asked causing them to relax slightly as Sato and Vivian gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"My animal sides never lie about my pup, Puppy-chan. I've known the whole time." Sato said gently as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Rachel and I suspected for a long time but you've always managed to disprove us one way or another. No one attracts cases and dead bodies like you do." Serena said shrugging her shoulders with Rachel nodding in agreement.

"I knew from when I met you. I remember what you look like as a child from all the times you've played with Rachel, the glasses didn't do much since you stole my reading glasses once and wore them for an hour." Eva said smirking while Richard pouted. His wife figured it out and wasn't a detective, but a top notch detective like him hadn't figured it out or even suspected!

"We didn't know but we don't really care. You're still Conan to us." Amy said brightly, most of the cops and the other adults nodding in agreement.

"Your parents told me as soon as they learned what had happened." Chris said in English shrugging her shoulders as she had a hand on Vivian's shoulder.

"And you already know how we know." Booker said with a hand on his wife's free shoulder as he looked down at his son.

"I know that revenge isn't always the answer, Puppy-chan but no one hurts my puppy and gets away with it." Sato said softly as she gently ran her fingers through his short hair.

"You know me Kudo-er Jimmy Kudo that is. No one hurts my friends or rival, and you count as both. The whole division in Osaka is up in arms, and you should see how pissed off Kazuha is at the fact that someone hurt you. She's so mad she's actually cursing up a storm and being brutally descriptive of what she's going to do to the bastard that hurt you when she gets her hands on him." Harley said smirking at Conan who blinked up at him confused.

"Why…are…the…y…so….mad?" Conan asked raggedly as Sato put the breathing mask back on him before running her fingers through his hair gently.

"You made a hell of an impression on them during the wallet murders case. Kazuha adores you because she thinks you're cute and brave, hell I think she's about ready to adopt you if given the chance." Harley said snickering and causing Conan to blink while Sato growled slightly and nuzzled Conan's hair.

"My puppy-chan. If he needs to be adopted for any reason, I'll be the one doing it." Sato hissed protectively as she kissed Conan's forehead.

"Well he won't need that because there's no way I'm giving up _my_ Sochi." Vivian said glaring slightly at Sato who glared back but nodded grudgingly at her puppy's birth mother.

"I think she means more along the lines of if anything were to happen to you and Brooker-san, Vivi-chan." Chris said softly in English, causing Vivian to blink slightly.

"But then Sochi will be left in your care Chris." Vivian said confused in the same language and causing Chris to smile and kiss Vivian's forehead.

"If anything happened to you Vivi-chan…I'd probably be right there when it happened." Chris said causing Conan to roll his eyes slightly and look at his friends.

"And some people wonder why I say I have two moms and only one dad." Conan said weakly, causing those who understood English to chuckle as well. Those who didn't were just plain ol' confused.

"Shut up sochi." Vivian said blushing slightly as she glared at her son who just gave her a cheeky grin in return.

"You are still very hurt Puppy-chan. Get some rest…I'm going back to helping hunt down the bastard that did this to you. If you need me just have Chiba-san or Takagi-san call for me okay? You two can take shifts but one of you stays near my puppy to protect him at all times, understand?" Sato asked kindly, motherly, to Conan before growling at the two men who stood at attention and nodded rapidly in agreement.

"Wow Conan! You're so lucky! You have three moms!" Amy said smiling brightly at Conan before Sato left the room.

"Eh?" More than a few people asked confused… Sato smiled when no one could refute the little girls logic.

"Well there's his real mom and Chris-san who his parents call his 'Chris-kaa-chan' and then there's officer Sato who acts like a mom to him and practically calls him her son! That makes three moms for Conan!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Case Closed Fourteenth target AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It had been two months since then, and aside from noticing that Conan never felt pain anymore, he was relatively healed up again. They were all very relieved at this, the poor boy hadn't looked good…or like he would ever recover. Conan would have to stay in a wheelchair for at least two months to be on the safe side but other than that as long as he didn't strain himself and pull his stitches loose he should be fine.

All in all…many were swearing up and down that the boy had the devil's own luck to come out of that as lightly as he did. Although they did agree he was cursed by the Shinigami due to all the death and murders he ends up drawn into. Heck the press got wind of their remarks and started calling him 'The Shinigami's Favored' which annoyed and amused him to no end.

Seriously couldn't they have come up with something more original or catchy?

Thankfully due to Sato and McGuire reminding all of the medical staff of their confidentiality agreement regarding patients, along with the Kudo parents threats to sue should the warning be ignored, no one outside of that room knew he was Jimmy. It was still more people than he was initially comfortable with but it's not like he had an option.

Everyone was quick to agree to hide the fact that he was Jimmy when Jimmy informed them of the Men In Black that would come back to kill him and kill everyone else in their way or who they thought even _suspected_ them.

To that end Conan would still be with the Junior Detective League in his classes at the elementary school where Ms. Faulkner would be keeping a keen eye out as they solved whatever mysteries they could get into, and he would still be living with Richard and Rachel and helping Richard solve his cases. Thankfully he didn't tell them about the tranquilizer darts he often used on the older detective but he did mention some of his other gadgets like his special shoes that let him kick with his high schooler strength.

Richard was his 'spokesperson' as it were and he'd listen whenever Conan would mention or ask something now during a case, and the police would listen and let him help with investigations as well. So now Conan didn't have much use for the tranquilizer dart watch anymore unless it was an emergency or one of his 'dummies' weren't around.

Serena pouted when Conan admitted that whenever she would solve a case he was usually using her voice to do it after she had been knocked out or fell asleep.

Right now Conan was going back to school for the first time after the accident and had a police escort to keep the press trying to get to him away, the press were too scared to go after the boy when Richard, Rachel, Eva, and his parents were around after the first idiot tried.

Rachel had slammed a fist into the wall beside the guy head when he tried breaking into their apartment to get an interview with Conan, and they had just got done re-plastering and painting it yesterday. Richard had made vague mentions of investigating the guys taxes and sources for information, and Eva had threatened to have the guy arrested and sued for harassment of a minor.

His four parents on the other hand… Booker threatened to sue and investigate him as well, Vivian made the man paranoid by 'harassing' him when disguised, really she was just following him around with a hat and glasses on, Chris showed up at a shooting range when he was there and made a point of using a paper cut out of his body shape and staring straight at him as she shot every fatal area and his privates on the cut out… Sato had snarled at him with her wolf teeth out in view and threatened to arrest him and throw him in a cell with a biker gang.

After that… they left the poor boy alone whenever any or all of his parents and protective 'aunt Eva', 'uncle Richard', and 'Rachel-nee-chan' were around.

Of course for the group it was awkward when Rachel and Jimmy talked about how they might have loved each other at one time… now that he was Conan until they could find a cure they could only ever be big sister and little brother to each other…which was a relief to Richard when he nearly blew his top at remembering that Conan and Rachel had shared a bath before, much to Serena's rather loud amusement.

Of course upon noting the looks that Serena would discreetly send Rachel when no one was looking, Conan smirked and promised to help her hook up with his childhood friend. They were good for each other.

Serena taught Rachel how to loosen up and have fun while giving her several special privileges that most others didn't get, and Rachel not only protected her best friend from any leeches and men that couldn't take no for an answer but she also kept the rather flighty girl grounded.

"Hey you jerks leave Conan-kun alone!" Amy yelled at the reporters as she, Mitch, and George came charging out of the school.

"What are you brats gonna do to make us? I'm getting this scoop!" One reporter yelled as the police began retreating when Amy motioned something to Conan with her hands, making him grin as he motioned for them to back up. By now Conan was by the door, his guards and friends surrounding him protectively.

"Alright everyone! Ready!" Amy yelled up at the school as the windows slid open and students appeared in front of them all holding balloons.

"Aim!" Mitch yelled as the reporters began backing up a bit when they saw the kids hoist the balloons up.

"Fire first balloon!" George bellowed making one kid launch a warning balloon, hitting the ground beside the reporters. When it exploded the nearest reporter yelped as he was covered in paint.

"Fire at will!" All three of the masterminds yelled causing the kids in the windows to roar and yell as they threw the balloons, the kids behind them resupplying them when their hands were empty.

The reporters yelped, yelled or screamed as they were bombarded by paint bombs from above, a few being smart enough to run away from the onslaught.

"You little brats! Where are the teachers?!" One reporter yelled as the onslaught paused for a second as the throwers reloaded their ammo.

A sharp clearing of the throat caused everyone to freeze as they looked at the Teachers Lounge window where Ms. Faulkner was standing alongside the toher teachers looking very unamused. A few kids gulped as the principal stared around before he smirked and looked at Ms. Faulkner.

"Well Ms. Faulkner?" The principal asked making the woman stare down at the paint covered reporters before she looked at the students, her eyes coming to rest on the wheelchair bound Conan.

"They were harassing one of our best and brightest students while he was injured badly… ready?" Faulkner asked looking at the other stone faced teachers whom all nodded, before looking uo and making everyone else follow her gaze. Takagi, who had confiscated one of the reporters video cameras and had videotaped the onslaught was looking at the teachers confused while Conan noticed something and stared open mouthed up at the other teachers and staff members that lined the roof tops as Faulkner ginned when they nodded.

"Your punishment is… BOMBARDMENT!" Faulkner bellowed as the teachers and staff threw their own balloons at the reporters, causing the students, police officers, and reporters to gape in disbelief.

"Stink bombs!" Conan yelped as the first balloon splattered a reporter, making everyone near him yelp or gag as the smell hit them. The police officers took only a split second to process what happened, and by that time George and Mitch had already grabbed Conan and Amy and dove inside the school. The police quickly followed, Takagi videotaping the whole thing as the students stared shocked at their teachers.

"Well who told you soldiers to stop? Fire!" The Vice-principal yelled to the students who stared for another moment before firing their paint bombs again.

In less than two minutes the reporters were gone as they finally ran away from the onslaught of balloon bombs, leaving the rest of the prepared balloons unused and in piles by the windows.

Everything was quiet except for the panting from the ones who wore themselves out throwing the balloons so everyone could hear Chiba's and Conan's comments.

"Can we get them to work for the department?" Chiba had asked while Conan was much louder and wide eyed in his statement.

"That was AWESOME!"


End file.
